Let Me Know
by Sara Kissu
Summary: Sasuke begitu mengenal Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya. Sasuke tidak suka gadis berisik. Sakura tidak menyukai lelaki tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ada yang menarik antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka tidak membenci tapi mereka juga tidak saling menyukai. Tetapi ketika Sakura mengatakan akan membuat perubahan, apakah itu akan membuat mereka berubah?/AU
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **AU/OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

Menurut Sakura, Sasuke itu tidak ada kerennya sama sekali. Dia agak ganteng sih, tapi percuma saja kalau ekspresi di wajahnya tidak pernah berubah. Wajahnya terlalu kaku, Sakura merasa Sasuke mungkin akan terkena penuaan dini karena setiap hari ekspresi lelaki itu selalu sama. Sakura tidak menyukainya. Si Sasuke itu mau di lihat berapa kali pun menurut Sakura benar-benar membosankan. Sasuke pintar tapi percuma saja kalau dia takut kecoa terbang. Padahal kecoa terbang sangat keren menurut Sakura.

Tidak ada yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke spesial, Sakura meyakinkan itu. Sasuke tidak bisa memasak, padahal di jaman ini lelaki banyak yang pintar memasak dan menjadi koki terkenal. Sasuke alergi mawar, padahal Sakura sangat menyukai mawar karena dia terlihat cantik. Sasuke juga tidak bisa menggambar, bahkan garis lurus pun dia tidak mampu, padahal _pythagoras_ selalu memakai garis lurus. Banyak lagi yang membuat Sasuke tidak spesial di mata Sakura. Menurutnya, Karin sangat sinting karena selalu memuja Sasuke tanpa tahu malu. Ya, si Karin itu murid kelas sebelah yang selalu berkata _"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."_ ketika melihatnya.

Semua kebaikan yang ada di diri Sasuke tertutup di mata Sakura. Berteman sedari kecil dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengetahui semua tentang Sasuke. Dari warna celana dalam favoritnya, kesukaannya pada _ranger_ biru, kesukaannya pada buah tomat yang asam, kebenciannya pada cerita _princess disney_ , ketidaksukaannya pada _barbie_ dan juga ketidak sopanannya yang selalu memakan sarapan Sakura ketika Sakura telat bangun pagi.

Tanggal 22 juni, Sakura menandainya dengan _'hari kebodohan Uchiha Sasuke'_. Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Saat umur mereka menginjak 7 tahun, saat itu Pochi (kucing betina peliharaan Sasuke) tiba-tiba mendadak gila (menurut Sasuke) karena dia mengeong terus-terusan hingga memekakan telinga. Sakura ingat saat itu Sasuke berteriak histeris padanya meminta tolong agar membawa Pochi ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa untuk hewan. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa temannya ini sungguh bodoh. Pochi itu kesakitan, Sakura dapat melihatnya karena perut Pochi sangat besar. Sakura merasakan bahwa Pochi menahan sakit karena ada sesuatu yang mau keluar dalam dirinya. Sakura mengelus Pochi dan tak lama Pochi melahirkan 2 anak kucing yang amat lucu. Sasuke mengerjap, mulutnya membulat kecil. Sakura melihatnya dengan jenaka, itu adalah ekspresi lucu Sasuke sekaligus bodoh. Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke tiba-tiba menangis. Sakura di buat heran, bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke bisa menangis. Bibi Mikoto menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Sasuke menanyakan ada apa. Sasuke mengerjap lalu melepaskan pelukan dari ibunya, senyumnya lebar sekali, Sakura bahkan sampai terdiam melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Dengan senyum yang selebar itu Sasuke mengatakan,

 _"Kaa-san! Aku berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Pochi! Aku hebat kan?"_

Sasuke berteriak dengan semangat membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Sakura tidak terima. Yang menyelamatkan Pochi adalah dirinya bukan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berteriak histeris selama Pochi menahan sakit tapi, Sakura mengelus Pochi untuk membantunya. Sakura kesal pada Sasuke. Sasuke seolah menunjukan pada bibi Mikoto kalau dia adalah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya. _Penjilat dan pencari perhatian_ , Sakura menggaris bawahi fakta itu. Dengan mata berair yang sudah memupuk di matanya, Sakura izin pamit kepada bibi Mikoto. Sakura berlari ke rumahnya dan menangis lalu menandai tanggal itu dengan nama _'kebodohan Uchiha Sasuke'_

Sakura kesal karena dirinya selalu di sebut _'annoying'_ oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti letak salah dirinya kenapa di sebut seperti itu. Menjengkelkan, padahal Sasuke yang selalu cari masalah dengannya. Mengatai rambutnya yang terlalu teranglah, kakinya baulah, bajunya terlalu ketat, dan jidatnya yang lebar, Sasuke selalu mengatainya seperti itu membuat Sakura ingin menenggelamkan Sasuke di kolam ikan belakang rumah mereka, kalau saja ia tidak ingat kata mamanya bahwa mencelakai teman adalah perbuatan tidak baik.

Sakura itu anak yang baik. Mempunyai banyak teman tidak seperti si Sasuke yang temannya hanya 1 atau 2 biji saja. Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa banyak orang tidak mungkin tahan berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke karena sifatnya yang menyebalkan. Tidak ada manusia sekuat Sakura yang bertahan berteman dengan Sasuke sampai sekarang umur mereka 17 tahun.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Sakura tersenyum girang. Sakura ingin membuat perubahan. Dia tidak mau melanjutkan ikatan pertemanan itu dengan Sasuke. Sakura akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan masa mudanya dengan tanpa Sasuke. Ya, Sakura akan berubah.

 _'Tidak ada lagi Uchiha Sasuke'_

Sakura tersenyum dan melingkari tanggal hari itu dengan warna merah.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _p.s kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan._


	2. Haruno Sakura

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

* * *

Si Sakura itu. Sasuke mendecih pelan, dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa tapi, Sakura benar-benar tidak ada bagusnya di mata Sasuke. Sasuke mengenal gadis itu selama 17 tahun hidupnya di dunia. Bertetangga dengan keluarga Haruno membuat Sasuke sangat tahu seluk beluk gadis itu. Gadis merah muda yang menyilaukan mata. Rambutnya sangat terang, berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga besar Sasuke yang mempunyai surai gelap sepekat malam. Dahinya lebar, Sasuke pernah menyentuh dahi itu ketika Sakura terkena demam di umur 8 tahun.

Sakura itu gadis yang cengeng. Dia selalu menangis menonton apapun yang menurut Sasuke tidak ada letak sedihnya. Contoh, Sakura pernah menangis karena menonton Nobita yang selalu di marahi ibunya karena nilainya jelek. Benar-benar aneh, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, bingung dimana letak sedihnya sehingga Sakura harus menangis.

Sakura tidak suka _barbie_ miliknya di pegang orang lain kecuali ibunya. Dulu sekali, Sasuke pernah mencoba mengganti baju _barbie_ milik Sakura. Menurut Sasuke, _barbie_ itu sudah jelek. Bajunya kotor dan kusam, Sasuke geli melihatnya. Tapi ketika Sasuke selesai membuka baju kotor si _barbie_ itu, Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak. Dia marah sekali dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke ingin memperkosa _barbie_ cantiknya. Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan tuduhan itu ikut berteriak mengatakan kalau _barbie_ Sakura sudah jelek dan patut di buang. Sakura terdiam dan tak lama isakan tangis terdengar. Sasuke bingung di buatnya. Sasuke tidak pernah membuat wanita menangis sebelumnya. Melihat Sakura yang makin terisak kencang membuatnya mematung. Bibi Mebuki datang dan menenangkan Sakura. Setelah tenang, Sakura mengadu kalau Sasuke merusak dan ingin memperkosa _barbie_ tersebut. Sasuke kesal, setelah kejadian itu Sasuke mulai mengganggap Sakura sebagai gadis cengeng dan sedikit sinting. Tuduhan gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. Pasalnya, saat itu Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu arti dari tuduhan itu, apa itu _'memperkosa'?_

Sasuke merasa Sakura harus berhenti menonton drama-drama murahan yang tayang setiap sore hari di televisi. Masalahnya, si Sakura itu bertambah sinting karena sering menonton drama murahan. Dia selalu membayangkan dirinya menjadi si pemeran utama, berciuman dengan sang aktor, mempunyai anak dan hidup bahagia. Yang membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal adalah saat gadis itu bercerita padanya tentang drama tersebut. Mengatakan bahwa si pemeran utama tiba-tiba kecelakaan dan membuatnya menangis ketika pemeran utama itu kehilangan ingatannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, cerita seperti itu tidak masuk di akal dan kekanakan. Ia lebih menyukai siaran olahraga daripada drama murahan begitu. Dan Sakura selalu marah saat Sasuke menceritakan klub sepakbola favoritnya. Merepotkan, Sakura itu merepotkan.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari Haruno Sakura. Sebuah fakta konyol adalah ketika Sakura membenci pohon toge. Katanya, pohon toge itu tidak menarik dan rapuh padahal, pohon toge itu tanaman pertama yang dilakukan untuk praktik biologi. Sakura pintar berlari sih, tapi percuma saja bagi Sasuke kalau Sakura masih saja keseleo ketika di kejar anjing galak milik tetangga sebelah. Sakura juga pintar memasak, tapi itu tidak ada gunanya ketika dia bahkan tidak bisa memasak sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sakura wangi, tapi menurut Sasuke, kakinya tetap bau.

Sakura tidak menarik. Sasuke sudah berpikir secara matang dan realistis tapi dia tidak menemukan jawaban selain keburukan gadis itu. Sakura yang begini, Sakura yang begitu sama saja di mata Sasuke. Sasuke sampai heran ketika menemukan fakta bahwa Naruto selalu membela Sakura. Menurutnya, Naruto tidak mengenal Sakura dengan baik. Naruto hanya melihat Sakura yang rajin mengerjakan PR dan mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah hingga membuatnya menyukai Sakura. Padahal saat di rumah, gadis itu seperti monster.

Sasuke selalu mendengar Sakura selalu berteriak di rumah ketika dia tidak menemukan barang miliknya. Itu menganggu Sasuke, si Sakura itu berisik. _'Annoying'_ adalah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan sosok Sakura. Banyak orang tidak tahu keburukannya tapi Sasuke tahu semuanya.

Fakta yang harus di ketahui adalah fakta bahwa Sakura itu keras kepala dan selalu membuat Sasuke bingung. Contohnya adalah saat ini, ketika mereka menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun, setelah Sasuke dan Sakura berdebat hal yang tidak penting tiba-tiba Sakura mengehentikan langkahnya dan berkata hal yang tidak masuk akal menurut Sasuke.

 _'Aku akan membuat perubahan bahwa tidak ada lagi Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.'_

Katanya seperti itu. Sasuke bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sakura sampai ia mengulang kata-kata itu di kepalanya.

 _Perubahan_

 _Tidak ada Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Dan tidak ada Haruno Sakura_

Awalnya Sasuke mengendikan bahunya mencoba tidak peduli tapi lama-lama ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kata-kata itu.

Seperti ada... Sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _Mohon maaf karena di chapter 2 ini masih pendek karena 2 chapter ini hanya untuk pengenalan karakter. Terimakasih sudah membaca._

 _P.s kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

* * *

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

"Si kuning temanmu itu kemana?"

Siang itu, tepat pukul sebelas. Sakura dan Sasuke memakan bekal makan siang mereka bersama di atap sekolah. Seolah sudah menjadi _basecamp_ , atap sekolah selalu di kunjungi mereka setiap hari. Mereka yang di maksudkan adalah Sakura, Sasuke dan juga satu lagi si kuning yang bernama Naruto. Mereka bertiga berteman akrab setelah memasuki sekolah menengah atas bersama. Awalnya hanya Sasuke saja yang berteman dengan Naruto tapi, karena Sakura sering bersama Sasuke maka mereka bertiga jadi seakrab sekarang.

"Tidak masuk, sakit."

Wajah Sakura agak tersentak. "Dia bisa sakit?"

"Menurutmu dia alien?" jawab Sasuke dengan raut malas.

"Benar. Alien kuning. Jadi kukira dia tidak bisa sakit."

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura. Bentonya sudah habis beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia segera membereskan bekal makan siangnya, bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Naruto... Dia sakit apa?"

Ada terselip nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mengehentikan sejenak aktifitas beres-beres makannya.

"Kau peduli?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh, "tidak juga sih... Maksudku, sedikit."

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura terkesan murung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Ingin bicara sesuatu tapi agak ragu. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan di wajah gadis itu langsung menatapnya seolah menunggu apa yang ingin di katakan Sakura.

"Begini Sasuke," Sakura meremas jari-jarinya, ia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakan ini tapi ia sudah niat dari semalam untuk mengatakan ini secepatnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan di hadapan Naruto juga, tapi aku sudah bertekad akan mengatakannya hari ini."

Sasuke tetap diam namun tatapannya mengatakan seolah ada apa kepada Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura lamat-lamat, tidak biasanya Sakura bersikap seperti gadis gugup begini. Sakura itu blak-blakan tidak tahu malu. Sasuke sesaat berpikir apa mungkin Sakura sedang kesurupan.

"Tidak jadi!"

"Huh?"

"Tidak jadi, Sasuke. Ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang dan aku lupa kalau sekarang sudah jam sebelas lewat sepuluh menit!"

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya, menutup buru-buru bekal makan siangnya yang hanya habis setengah itu. Di rapikannya baju juga roknya yang agak kusut. Jemarinya bergerak membereskan rambut merah mudanya yang agak berantakan itu.

"Ada apa?"

Dari tadi Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah Sakura yang agak buru-buru. Apalagi pembicaraannya yang tidak jelas itu. Sasuke bertambah ngeri ketika tiba-tiba saja melihat senyum lebar di wajah gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Gaara-kun akan bertanding basket setelah ini, aku harus cepat-cepat melihatnya." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang di bibirnya.

"Sampai ketemu pulang sekolah, Sasuke!"

Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian di atap sekolah. Sasuke melihat punggung gadis itu yang hampir menghilang di pintu masuk. Ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah. Ia menatap datar Sakura yang sudah menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangannya. Bibirnya sedikit menggerutu. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa menit lalu yang terkesan aneh. Sakura tidak biasanya bicara setengah-setengah. Apalagi dia ingin mengatakannya pada Naruto juga. Seperti ada hal yang begitu penting.

Tapi mengingat bagaimana tabiat Haruno Sakura membuat Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya dari gadis itu. Paling-paling dia mau meminta bantuan pada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk membenarkan sepeda miliknya yang dua hari lalu rusak karena tertabrak skuter matic milik Ayame. Si Sakura itu kan hobinya suka merepotkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi terlentang. Matanya menatap langit yang hari ini berwarna biru cerah dengan awan-awan putih sebagai hiasannya. Matanya terpejam hingga tak sadar membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Sepertinya ia memilih membolos kelas sendirian.

* * *

"Lihat! Dia tampan sekali!"

Sakura menjerit heboh tepat saat Gaara menggiring bolanya menju ring dengan sangat keren. Matanya di buat takjub tak kala melihat Gaara yang sudah di banjiri keringat. Itu memikat sekali membuat Sakura ingin berlari saja ke tengah lapangan dan mengelap peluh yang memenuhi diri Gaara.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia keren sekali, sih?"

"Lihat otot di tangannya itu!"

"Ya ampun! Wajahnya bersinar!"

Tak henti-hentinya Sakura memuja laki-laki bersurai merah di hadapannya itu. Rambut merah, badan yang tegap, wajah yang berparas dingin- singkat kata, dia tampan. Sakura benar-benar menyukai sosok Gaara yang seperti itu.

Ino yang dari tadi di sebelah Sakura hanya bisa mendesah sebal. Menurut Ino, Sasuke jauh lebih tampan kemana-mana dibanding si Gaara merah ini. Temannya terlalu berlebihan ketika melihat Gaara. Lihatlah mata Sakura yang hampir keluar ketika melihat Gaara membuka bajunya di pinggir lapangan membuat Ino jengkel setengah mati.

"Sakura kau bertambah sinting. Sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Ino menyeret paksa Sakura yang daritadi mulutnya sudah megap-megap kagum.

"Pig! Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta!"

Sakura berteriak heboh di hadapan Ino dengan wajah yang sumringah sementara Ino hanya menatapnya datar.

"Dua bulan yang lalu kau juga mengatakan seperti itu ketika melihat Sasori sedang bermain gitar."

Sakura mengerjap. "Oh? Benarkah?"

Ino memutar bola matanya malas. "Sakura, kau itu hanya mengaguminya bukan jatuh cinta!"

"Maksudmu?"

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, tatapannya mentap lurus Sakura yang terdiam begitu polos. "Dengar Sakura, mengagumi itu bukan berarti jatuh cinta- itu dua hal yang berbeda, jatuh cinta itu terjadi ketika kau tahu apapun tentang dia dan kau masih terus memikirnya bahkan saat kau merasa dia tidak keren kau akan selalu bersamanya, bertengkar dengannya, bercanda dengannya dan tersenyum bersamanya. Kau mengerti?"

Namun yang Ino lihat, Sakura hanya menatapnya polos dengan bibir sedikit teebuka.

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya, "jika kau melihat Gaara sedang mengupil, apa reaksimu?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang agak menyebalkan.

"Kau pikir Gaara-kun itu Sasuke?!" Sakura agak berteriak, menyipitkan matanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Gaara yang sejorok itu. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, memangnya si Sasuke yang selalu jorok bahkan sering menyimpan kotoran hidungnya di bawah meja belajarnya. Ew!

Ino hanya tersenyum samar. "Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau sewot sekali, sih?"

Ino berjalan lambat mendahului Sakura sambil bergumam pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Sakura.

"Kenapa juga harus membawa Sasuke?"

Dengan berkata begitu Ino lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiam diri, bingung dengan maksud Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas. Benar juga, kenapa dia harus membawa Sasuke dan membandingkannya dengan Gaara. Membuat moodnya hancur saja.

"Menyebalkan."

Sakura menggumam lirih hampir tak terdengar.

* * *

"Yo! Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang namanya merasa terpanggil segera menoleh ke asal suara. Ia hendak berdiri setelah membereskan buku-bukunya yang berantakan. Bersiap untuk pulang.  
"Kau tidak mau ikut? Mereka sedang menunggu."

Kiba menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri. "Ini tidak akan lama, kita hanya perlu mengobrol sebentar."

Sasuke melirik Kiba sekilas, "aku malas."

Kiba tidak berhenti begitu saja, dia terus memaksa Sasuke, dengan senyum lebar Kiba merangkul bahu lelaki itu ketika sudah berdiri untuk berjalan keluar.

"Ayolah, jangan karena belahan jiwamu itu tidak masuk kau jadi malas begini."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, kesal dengan jawaban Kiba. "Berhenti bertingkah konyol, Kiba."

Kiba tertawa jenaka, senang dengan ekspresi kesal Sasuke. "Aku mengerti, tapi ini sudah 3 hari kau absen dari pekumpulan kita, kau tidak rindu teman-temanmu?"

Tiba-tiba Kiba tersenyum jahil, "Hei, apa kau tidak merindukan _dia_?"

Sasuke menatap Kiba, matanya sedikit menyipit. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan lengan Kiba yang masih menempel di bahunya. Dirinya berjalan mendahului Kiba dengan santai. Sebenernya dia ragu, ia ingin pergi tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya disini. Si gadis tetangganya itu pasti akan menunggu bis sendirian, mengingat sepedanya yang rusak tempo lalu.

Tapi hatinya segera menepis itu. Tidak peduli, toh dia sudah besar. Dulu dia sering pulang bersama karena saat itu Sakura belum bisa naik sepeda sendiri dan tidak tahu jalan. Sekarang gadis itu sudah pintar- setidaknya untuk mengingat jalan pulang sendiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

Kiba tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban temannya ini. Dengan segera Kiba menyusul Sasuke yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

* * *

Sakura berjalan keluar sekolah dengan raut wajah yang bingung. Ia masih memikirkan tentang test soal dadakan yang di berikan Kakashi-sensei tadi. Masalahnya, nilainya benar-benar meleset jauh dari perkiraannya. Kenapa bisa dia salah menjawab 20 pertanyaan dari 25 pertanyaan? Padahal ia sudah memikirkan jawabannya setengah gila. Apa benar bahwa otaknya itu kekurangan oksigen sehingga dia agak bodoh seperti yang sering di katakan oleh Sasuke saat mengejeknya yang sedang belajar mati-matian?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa Sasuke lagi sih yang ada di pikirannya. Ini benar-benar harus di musnahkan. Semuanya tidak akan berjalan baik kalau lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu memenuhi pikirannya.

Sakura berjalan agak cepat dengan mulut yang terus bergumam tidak jelas. Tepat saat itu dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menaiki motor besarnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Sakura tersenyum lebar. _Tumpangan gratis_ , pikirnya.

 _Sret_

Sasuke tersentak saat ia merasa jok belakangnya bertambah beban. Dirinya yang hendak memakai helm segera di urungkan untuk melihat siapa yang berani tiba-tiba naik ke motornya.

"Kau-

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke." Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke. Dirinya tersenyum senang karena hampir saja dia ketinggalan tumpangan gratisnya untuk pulang.

"Turun."

"Tidak mau!"

"Turun atau aku lempar?"

"Ti-dak-ma-u." Sakura menekankan kata-katanya dengan lidahnya yang menjulur untuk meledek Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kepada gadis merah muda di belakangnya dengan mata yang menyipit kesal. Percuma saja menyuruh Sakura, gadis itu tidak akan bergeming.

"Aku banyak urusan." Sasuke berujar malas, sedikit memberi alasan agar Sakura segera turun dari motornya.

"Kau tega sekali, tetangga! Kau tahu kalau kau tetanggaku satu-satunya di sekolah ini, sepedaku juga rusak kalau kau lupa."

Sakura mendekap tangannya di dada, wajahnya berekspresi angkuh dengan bibir yang sedikit mencibir.

"Aku sudah mengantar kau sekolah dan pulang selama dua hari, kalau kau lupa."

Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Sekarang dia tidak peduli mau bagaimana tetangganya ini pulang. Dia benar-benar buru-buru untuk menyusul Kiba yang saat ini pasti sudah hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Sakura mengatupkan tangannya ke depan dada, memohon kepada Sasuke agar memberi tumpangan pulang. "Kumohon sekali ini saja, Ino sudah pulang duluan karena dia ada acara mendadak."

"Begitupun aku." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Sekali ini saja, hm? Kau tega membiarkan tetanggamu ini pulang sendiri? Ini sudah hampir senja, ya Tuhan!"

Sasuke memutar matanya, bosan dengan rajukan Sakura. "Aku tidak peduli."

Dengan berkata begitu, segera Sasuke memutar sebagian badannya dan menarik Sakura agar turun dari motornya. Ia menghempaskan Sakura dengan acuh lalu memakai helmnya dan segera menyalakan mesin motornya untuk cepat-cepat pergi.

Sakura yang terjatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat di parkiran itu berteriak heboh. Tak lupa umpatan ia panjatkan dalam teriakannya yang benar-benar membuat siapa saja akan menutup telinganya.

"HEI TUNGGU!"

"BODOH! TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

"MENYEBALKAN!"

"AARRGH!"

Sakura menendang angin di depannya lalu tersentak menyadari sesuatu.

"Astaga!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Oh tidak!"

"Sepatuku!"

Dirinya melotot dengan tangan yang menjambak rambutnya kesal menyadari sepatu kanannya yang menghilang dari kakinya. Cepat-cepat dia melihat Sasuke dengan motornya yang hampir hilang di tikungan. Matanya menyipit melihat _zipper_ tas Sasuke yang terdapat sepatunya, tali sepatunya tersangkut disana.

"SASUKEEEEE SEPATUKUUUU SIALAAAAN!"

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai, tak henti-hentinya bibirnya menggumamkan umpatan yang tidak jelas. Tangan kanannya menepis peluh yang turun di dahinya. Sejak turun dari bis tadi Sakura berjalan menuju kompleknya dengan semua mata pejalan kaki yang melihat dirinya, lebih tapat kakinya dengan aneh.

Sakura mengabaikan itu. Mulutnya komat-kamit memberi sumpah serapah pada tetangganya yang tidak tahu diri membuatnya seperti ini. Dia menatap kaki kanannya yang tertutup sebuah kotak tissu yang ia pungut tadi saat di jalan. Mendecak sebal, Sakura mempercepat jalannya agar cepat sampai rumah.

"Awas saja pantat ayam! Aku akan mogok bicara padamu mulai besok!"

Sekitar 15 menit berjalan, akhirnya Sakura sampai di rumahnya yang bercat biru pucat itu. Langkahnya berhenti ketika ia akan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Diliriknya rumah sebelahnya yang bercat biru gelap tersebut dengan penasaran. Ia berjalan menyamping, ingin melihat sedikit ke dalam gerbang rumah tetangganya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja. Di intipnya celah gerbang itu oleh Sakura dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Belum pulang. Motornya tidak terparkir disana."

Sakura bergumam dan segera berlari ke rumahnya. Padahal kalau tetangga menyebalkannya itu sudah pulang dia langsung ingin menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_ , Saki-oh ya ampun! Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

Mebuki menatap kaki Sakuea bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya. Kenapa dia memakai kotak tissu di kakinya?

Sakura segera menendang kotak tissu itu dan melepaskan (lebih tepatnya melemparkan) sebelah sepatunya dengan kesal. Ia tidak menatap ibunya namun langsung pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura?"

"Sepatuku di makan anjing tetangga, ibu kau harus menghukumnya!"

 _Brak_

Setelah berkata begitu sakura segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bunyi yang kasar. Mebuki hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kekanakan putri semata wayangnya.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke segera tersadar dan cepat-cepat memasukan sebelah sepatu di tangannya kedalam tasnya. Ia melihat gadis itu mengerjap dan tersenyum manis sekali kepadanya.

"Apa itu?" gadis itu bertanya penasaran.

Sasuke mengendikan bahu, "bukan apa-apa, hanya barang milik kucingku yang terbawa."

Gadis itu tersenyum mengangguk mengerti, ia ingat Sasuke memang memelihara seekor kucing di rumahnya. Err, sebenarnya ia belum ke rumah Sasuke, sih. Hanya saja Sasuke pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaran nonton film yang ku berikan itu? Kau mau kan?"

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya yang sudah memasang wajah senangnya. Tangannya menggemgam jemari Sasuke. Kentara berharap pada jawaban Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah."

"Yosh!" Gadis pirang panjang dengan mata ungunya itu tersentak senang dengan jawaban yang Sasuke berikan.

"Apa boleh ku anggap ini sebagai kencan pertama kita?"

Matanya mengedip lucu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil dengan samar.

"Hn."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

* * *

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 _Ular, aku akan mogok bicara padamu!_

Cih.

Sasuke memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku _jeans_ yang ia kenakan setelah membaca pesan dari tetangganya yang di kirim dari semalam. Semalam ponselnya _lowbat_ hingga membuatnya lebih memilih tidur tanpa mengecek lagi ponselnya. Dan pagi ini Sasuke baru membaca pesan tersebut. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tidak berniat membalas pesan itu.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, sedikit merapikan rambutnya namun malah terlihat acak. Tetap terlihat tampan, ujarnya dalam hati terkesan bangga. Setelah memakai jam tangan hitam di lengan kirinya ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan melewati Mikoto yang sedang membuat teh di dapur.

"Ibu aku pergi dulu, mungkin pulang malam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban ibunya, Sasuke segera melesat keluar dengan membawa kunci motor kesayangannya. Ia bersiap menghabiskan hari minggunya untuk bersenang-senang di luar.

"Baiklah tampan, kita akan bersenang-senang." Ucapnya pada sepeda motor merah kesayangannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan motornya dan tak sengaja matanya menatap Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dengan tangan membawa kantung sampah. Sakura yang sadar akan Sasuke pun segera menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Tertegun melihat penampilan Sasuke yang sudah rapi pagi-pagi begini. Ini masih jam 9 biasanya Sasuke masih meringkuk di ranjangnya karena ini hari minggu.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Aku tampan?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Sasuke datar. Percaya diri sekali pria di samping rumahnya ini.

"Pergi dengan Naruto?" mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, kini Sakura malah terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan pria itu lakukan. Sejenak melupakan niatnya untuk membuang sampah seperti yang di perintah ibunya. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang terlihat salah mengambil pertanyaan.

Sasuke memutar matanya, "untuk apa aku berpakaian begini kalau menemui si bodoh itu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lama, benar sih. Kemeja _navy_ polos dengan _jeans_ berwarna senada juga di padukan sepatu kets hitamnya membuat penampilannya terlihat rapi namun santai. Berlebihan untuk bertemu Naruto pagi-pagi dengan pakaian seperti itu. Paling-paling mengenakan kaus dan celana _training_ jika hanya bertemu Naruto. _Outfit_ seperti ini sih biasanya untuk...

"Kencan?"

Sakura berkata agak tercekat. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang menyeringai. Sakura meneguk ludahnya agak susah payah. Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa pergi kencan? Bahkan Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke dekat dengan salah satu gadis di sekolahnya.

Sasuke memakai helmnya dan melaju dengan motornya sampai di dekat Sakura, dia membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Tidak usah terlalu peduli, lanjutkan saja aksi mogok bicaramu itu."

Setelah berkata begitu Sasuke mengacak rambut merah muda sebahu Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiam diri.

Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat menyentuh rambutnya yang di acak oleh Sasuke. Matanya hanya mengedip-ngedip hingga ia tersadar dan tersentak akan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ini mengerikan, Sakura merasa merinding setelah di sentuh Sasuke. Ia pun bergegas masuk ke rumahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang masih membawa kantung sampah.

* * *

Sakura memutuskan untuk ke toko buku. Dirinya ingin hari liburnya kali ini lebih produktif. Berdiam diri di rumah hanya akan membuatnya cepat tua karena terlalu bosan. Sungguh, jadi anak tunggal itu benar-benar sepi.

Sakura melirik buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di depannya, resep masakan. Sakura mencari-cari buku resep untuk membuat kue. Entah kenapa setelah melihat Ino yang rajin membuat kue-kue kering membuat Sakura terpacu untuk bisa melakukan yang sama. Ia berharap ini bisa jadi hobi barunya untuk mengusir bosan.

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar namanya di panggil tiba-tiba, ia melihat ke asal suara dan bertambah kaget, matanya membulat.

"Kau-

"Kenalkan, aku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara." Gaara tersenyum tipis dengan tangan kanan yang terulur membuat Sakura gelagapan, pipinya bersemu. Sakura tidak menyangka akan bertemu idola sekolahnya.

"A-aku Haruno Sakura, panggil aku Sakura saja," Sakura menjabat uluran tangan itu, semoga saja Gaara tidak merasa aneh dengan tangannya yang terasa agak dingin karena gugup.

"Aku tau, kau Haruno Sakura murid 2-3." Gaara menjawab dengan tangan yang belum terlepas, dirinya menatap Sakura dengan senyuman kecil. Dilihatnya ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat kaget. Tidak menyangka Gaara sudah mengenalnya, padahal yang di lakukan Sakura hanyalah diam-diam memperhatikan Gaara dari pinggir lapangan.

Seakan mengerti dengan ekspresi Sakura, Gaara melanjutkan, "Kau terkenal, Sakura-san. Semua murid 80 persen mengenalmu."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Gaara mengendikan bahunya terlihat santai, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mata itu menatap Sakura penuh harap, "Mau minum kopi denganku?"

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang dan mengangguk dengan ajakan yang Gaara tawarkan. Ekspresinya sungguh terlihat bodoh. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, bertemu Gaara di luar lingkungan sekolah tidak pernah ada dalam daftar pribadinya.

Mereka berjalan santai menuju kafe yang ada di sebrang toko buku tadi. Wajah Sakura terlihat bersemu berbanding dengan Gaara yang berekspresi biasa-biasa saja namun terkesan hangat. Dua _americano_ mereka pesan di meja dekat jendela. Canggung, Sakura merasa aneh. Dia hanya tersenyum kikuk sesekali meminum kopinya yang masih terlihat mengepul asap.

Gaara menatap mata _emerald_ di hadapannya, "Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Mengibaskan tangannya dengan senyum, Sakura berkata seolah tidak apa-apa. Ia bukannya tidak nyaman hanya saja bingung. Bagaimana cara membuka obrolan ini? Batinnya menggerutu. Hening menyerang mereka hingga beberapa menit membuat Sakura pening, kemana perginya Sakura yang banyak bicara?

"Melihat ekspresimu yang kaget, kurasa kau tidak menyadari kalau terkenal di sekolah?"

Gaara tersenyum samar. Sakura hampir saja tersedak kopinya sendiri. Mendengar Gaara menyebut dirinya terkenal dengan tambahan senyum tipis dibibir, _ugh double kill_. Kaki Sakura seolah mati rasa.

"Kau mungkin salah, temanku Ino sangat cantik dia idaman pria di sekolah," Sakura tersenyum lebar, "mungkin yang terkenal adalah Ino bukan aku."

"Haruno Sakura gadis merah muda, mereka menyebutmu primadona."

Gaara meminum kopinya sebentar. Kembali menatap mata gadis di depannya, "bukankah hanya kau yang memiliki identitas merah muda?"

Semburat merah tipis menjalar di pipinya. Fakta yang mengejutkan, dia pikir dirinya murid biasa-biasa saja. Tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler apalagi kelas tambahan. Sakura memang mempunyai banyak teman karena dia banyak bicara. Hinata, Temari, Tenten bahkan laki-laki seperti Rock Lee juga Shino memang temannya. Namun hanya Ino teman wanitanya yang ia anggap amat dekat. Kegiatannya hanya sekolah-pulang-sekolah-pulang, begitu saja setiap hari.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu..." Sakura berkata lirih namun Gaara masih menangkap suara itu.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu." Gaara menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja, menatap Sakura yang terus menunduk. "Karena kau punya _bodyguard_."

Mengangkat kepala, matanya membulat. Jari tangannya menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya, "Aku? _Bodyguard_?"

Gaara tidak bisa tidak tertawa. Suara tawa itu terdengar renyah membuat Sakura diam sesaat. "Tentu saja, Sasuke dan Naruto. Yah, mereka berdua."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka temanku." namun Sakura juga tertawa. Geli sekali, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua pasti kesal jika mengetahui fakta ini. Apalagi si lelaki _chicken butt_ itu, mana terima dirinya jika di ledek _bodyguard_ Sakura.

"Sasuke itu temanku, tetanggaku bahkan sejak kami belum lahir. Orangtua kami berteman."

Gaara menatap sekitar sebelum pandangannya beralih pada Sakura. "Entahlah, mereka semua menganggap Sasuke _bodyguard_ mu bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalian berkencan."

Kali ini tawa suara terdengar membahana di kafe bernuansa _vintage_ tersebut. Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar lelucon Gaara. Ia menghapus setitik air yang keluar dari sudut matanya, efek terlalu keras tertawa. Melihat ekspresi Gaara yang tidak menganggap itu lelucon membuat Sakura kembali bungkam dan mengontrol dirinya.

"Hey, itu sungguh lucu. Sasuke dan aku? Berkencan? Omong kosong, dia bukan tipeku."

"Benarkah?" Gaara mengernyit dahi melihat Sakura yang nampak puas dengan perkataannya. Gadis di depannya mengangguk dengan mantap lalu tertawa dan menghabiskan kopinya yang tersisa.

"Syukurlah."

"Huh?" Meletakan secangkir kopinya yang sudah habis. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan raut bingung.

"Tidak apa." Gaara tersenyum lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali bibir itu melengkung ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura. Dirinya berdiri menatap Sakura yang masih terduduk di hadapannya.

"Sudah hampir sore, aku ada latihan."

Sakura mengerti, dia ikut berdiri. "Terimakasih, Gaara-kun sudah menemaniku minum kopi."

"Tidak, aku yang berterima kasih." Gaara terkekeh, "Mau ku antar pulang?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku membawa sepedaku. Kau akan latihan sebaiknya cepat pergi."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, jantungnya hampir melompat ketika mendengar ajakan pulang dari pria di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Kau hati-hati."

" _Ha'i!"_

Menatap punggung lelaki yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya, Sakura memegang dada kirinya. Ada degupan keras disana. Raut wajahnya seperti tersihir hingga seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Pig_ , kali ini aku yakin benar-benar jatuh cinta."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

Sentuhan lembut menjalar di jemarinya membuat Sasuke tersentak namun segera menyembunyikan ekspresi itu. Di lihatnya wanita di depannya yang terlihat penasaran.

"Tidak apa, hanya melamun."

Gadis itu terkekeh, "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai melamun, apa yang terjadi, eh?"

Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahunya, "Kau sudah memesan es krimnya?"

"Hu'um saat kau tengah melamun tadi, maaf ya aku pesankan sama denganku."

Membalas gadis itu dengan senyum tipis seolah tidak apa-apa, Sasuke kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius, barusan ia melihat seorang gadis yang amat di kenalnya sedang bercanda gurau dengan lelaki yang juga ia kenal.

Kedai es krim ini berada di 3 blok samping toko buku dekat taman kota. Tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Matanya tentu dengan jelas menatap di sebrang sana dimana gadis bersurai merah muda tengah tertawa dengan pria merah di hadapannya. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan?

"Sasuke-kun kau mulai lagi! Aku di depanmu kenapa kau menatap ke arah lain!"

Sasuke hampir lupa jika ia sedang bersama seorang gadis di kedai es krim. Ia melihat gadis di depannya mencibir kesal. Mata ungunya menatap Sasuke dengan nyalang. Jari itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kesal.

"Ada apa di luar sana? Kau terus melihat keluar." ujar gadis itu sinis.

"Maaf, Shion."

Shion, wanita di hadapan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke tetap tidak banyak bicara, bahkan ekspresinya saat meminta maaf sungguh datar.

"Kita akan kemana setelah ini?" Shion bertanya ringan seolah melupakan kejadian sebelumnya. "Maksudku sebelum kita nonton nanti sore." Lanjutnya dengan wajah tersipu.

"Terserah, aku akan menurutimu."

Shion tersenyum senang dan segera menghabiskan es krimnya, tidak sabar untuk segera menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke sesuai keinginannya. Ini benar-benar kencan sungguhan, girangnya dalam hati.

Namun Sasuke berbanding terbalik dengan Shion, dia hanya menatap es krim di depannya dengan enggan tanpa berniat menyentuh sedikitpun. Pikirannya di penuhi gadis merah muda yang beberapa menit lalu ia lihat samar pergi bersama sepeda merahnya.

* * *

"Pantas saja tidak ada lelaki yang mendekatiku."

"Ternyata karena ada monster yang menempel padaku!"

Huh! Sakura mengaduk-aduk _chicken soup_ di depannya kesal. Bibirnya terus menggerutu dengan pikiran yang tidak hilang dari kejadian tadi siang bersama Gaara. Tentang dia yang menjadi primadona dan Sasuke serta Naruto menjadi penghalang, kini Sakura mengerti kenapa 2 tahun sekolah menengah atasnya terasa hambar.

Mebuki serta Kizashi menatap putri semata wayangnya dengan bingung. Keadaan makan malam yang berlangsung sunyi kini di penuhi suara Sakura yang mengeluh kesal tanpa memakan makanannya.

"Ada apa, Saki?" Mebuki terlihat khawatir, dia menatap putrinya cemas.

"Jangan megaduk makananmu, kau harus memakannya." kini sang ayah ikut berbicara, menyuruh Sakura agar menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Huh," Sakura menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kali. "Aku kesal, ayah, ibu," Sakura menatap kedua mata orangtuanya dengan serius.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa putrimu ini terus melajang tanpa punya pacar?"

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling menatap lalu menggeleng pelan, "Ada apa?"

Sakura mengangkat sendoknya, menatap ibunya tajam, "Itu karena tetangga kita, Bu!" kini beralih pada mata sang ayah yang penasaran. "Juga temannya yang bodoh itu," Sakura menatap mata kedua orangtuanya yang heran dengan menyipit tajam. "Si Sasuke itu mengutukku menjadi jomblo!"

 _Brak!_ Gebrakan meja yang Sakura timbulkan membuat Mebuki serta Kizashi tersentak dan menatap anaknya dengan aneh. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, matanya nyalang dengan senyum miring.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung meninggalkan meja makan pergi keluar rumah tanpa tahu kedua orangtuanya tengah menatap bingung.

* * *

Tujuh lewat empat puluh menit. Sasuke pulang lebih awal dari perkiraannya. Ia kira akan pulang sampai jam sebelas malam mengingat hari ini dia menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang. Tapi Shion tiba-tiba membatalkan acara nonton mereka karena dapat panggilan mendadak dari ibunya. Sasuke yang tidak ambil pusing hanya mengiyakan dan mengantar gadis itu pulang. Mengatakan bahwa masih banyak waktu untuk menonton bersama. Tidak ada rasa kecewa, justru malah senang bisa pulang lebih awal. Dirinya merasa sungguh aneh.

Selesai dengan kegiatan mandi, Sasuke mengambil buku di depannya. Dirinya terduduk di meja belajar mencoba untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolah yang tertunda. Tidak seperti Naruto, Sasuke adalah murid pintar. Walau ia sering membolos kelas tapi nilainya selalu berada di atas yang lain. Mengerjakan tugas di tiap harinya tanpa menghambat waktu bermain, Sasuke bisa dikatakan pintar juga membagi waktu.

 _Brak!_ "Sasuke!"

Mendengar suara nyaring di pintu kamar membuat Sasuke melirik sekilas melalui ekor matanya. Mengetahui tetangganya yang masuk kamarnya tanpa izin, Sasuke tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Malas meladeni gadis itu.

 _Bruk!_

"Ah kasur ini kenapa nyaman sekali." Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur sang Uchiha, dirinya berguling-guling memeluk guling disana membuat Sasuke menatap gadis itu heran.

"Ada apa?" nada suaranya terkesan datar. Sakura yang merasa mengambil atensi pria itu segera menatapnya tak kalah datar. Dirinya mengganti posisi terduduk di ranjang Sasuke.

"Aku mempunyai pertanyaan," Ujar Sakura dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Mulai ingat dengan tujuan utamanya menemui lelaki Uchiha ini.

"Hn?" Alisnya terangkat menanggapi kalimat dari bibir Sakura. "Jika kau kemari hanya untuk mengambil sepatu bututmu yang tersangkut, maaf sudah ku buang."

Sakura menggeleng keras. Dia bahkan sudah lupa nasib sebelah sepatunya. "Lupakan soal sepatu."

Dirinya mulai menatap Sasuke serius, "Alasan kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak punya pacar, apa kau tahu kenapa?"

Sasuke membalikan badannya kembali ke kegiatan semula untuk mengerjakan tugas. Menghiraukan pertanyaan bodoh yang gadis itu berikan. Tidak sedikitpun berniat menjawab.

"Hey! Kau mengabaikanku." Teriaknya marah. "Tutup buku-bukumu!"

Sakura sudah berada di samping Sasuke, di tutupnya paksa buku-buku yang berada di atas meja membuat sang pemilik merasa kesal hingga perempatan siku muncul di dahi pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "Kau bisa kencan tapi aku tidak, ini tidak adil."

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Sasuke mulai menatap Sakura dengan jengkel. Masuk ke kamarnya tiba-tiba, mengganggu waktu belajarnya dan sekarang berkata hal yang aneh pula.

"Karena kau aku tidak bisa kencan!"

Sakura berteriak kesal di hadapan Sasuke. _Emerald_ nya menatap tajam sang _onyx_ yang terlihat biasa saja. Sasuke menatap mata itu lama sebelum dengusan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau yang jelek kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

Matanya membulat tidak terima dengan jawaban Sasuke, "Hey lihatlah siapa yang kau bilang jelek! Aku?" jarinya menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu tertawa remeh.

"Aku satu-satunya gadis bersurai merah muda di sekolah mereka menyebutku primadona, semuanya mengagumi kecantikanku." Ujar Sakura mengibaskan rambut sebahunya dengan bangga.

"Sinting." Balas Sasuke, dirinya bangkit berniat menuju tempat tidurnya. "Kau hanya omong kosong, mengganggu waktuku sia-sia, pulang sana."

"Aku belum selesai bicara," mengabaikan pengusiran lelaki yang sekarang sudah terlentang di ranjangnya, Sakura menuju ke ranjang tersebut dan terduduk disana melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya kembali datar.

"Bukankah kau sedang mogok bicara?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak tidak! Lupakan lagi soal mogok bicara," di tatapnya iris hitam itu dengan serius, "Mereka menyebutmu bodyguardku, menggelikan bukan?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "apa maksudmu?"

"dan juga si Naruto." Jari Sakura bergerak menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Bahkan mereka bergosip kau berkencan denganku."

"Tidak masuk akal." Sasuke membalas cepat.

"Benar! Tidak masuk akal. Tapi itu yang terjadi," Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di samping Sasuke. "Kau pergi kencan sungguhan tapi aku hanya bisa berharap berkencan dengan seseorang."

Helaan nafas terdengar membuat Sasuke melirik gadis disampingnya yang menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

"Mereka mengatakan tidak bisa mendekatiku karena kau terus menempel padaku!"

Untuk yang kali ini Sasuke merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan gadis itu. "Bukankah kau yang selalu merepotkanku?" Ujarnya sinis.

Sakura tertawa pelan, rautnya nampak berpikir, "Hm... Mungkin saja, ya."

"Mungkin? Itu kenyataan, sialan."

Sasuke mencibir, berbalik menghadap Sakura yang masih terlentang. Melihat seksama gadis di depannya yang memperlihatkan raut tenang. Ia ingat betul setiap hari Sakura merepotkannya. Minta ke sekolah bersama karena malas mengayuh sepeda atau menunggu bis sendiri, minta di antar ke kelas karena saat itu ada berita hantu di sekolah dan juga minta di temani makan siang karena Ino jarang makan siang karena diet. Sasuke selalu mengiyakan permintaannya, berpikir menolak pun percuma. Gadis itu cerewet jika permintaannya tidak di turuti lalu akan bertingkah aneh menggangu dirinya.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa kencan, Sasuke."

Kini Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya diam. _Emerald_ Sakura menetap lama di iris hitam milik Sasuke. Tatapannya seperti meneliti setiap inci wajah pria tersebut. "Aku ingin berkencan." gumaman lirih terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkencan?" Bibir tipis itu terbuka lagi menghasilkan pertanyaan yang lirih.

"Dengan siapa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Bukan, pertanyaan ini bukan tujuan Sakura untuk datang ke kamar Sasuke. Tapi seperti tersihir pesona _onyx_ tajam milik Sasuke, Sakura berkata seolah ia begitu penasaran. Awalnya, pagi tadi memang dia penasaran tapi itu semua di acuhkannya karena Sakura merasa tidak perlu tahu kisah asmara tetangganya.

"Memang kau ingin berkencan dengan siapa?"

Sasuke balik bertanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan menyentuh rambut gadis itu yang menghalangi sedikit wajahnya. Dia penasaran akan jawaban gadis merah muda ini, apakah lelaki merah yang tadi siang ia lihat adalah alasan Sakura mengatakan kencan dengan tiba-tiba?

Sakura terpukau, matanya tidak mengedip ketika iris hitam sepekat malam itu menatapnya dalam, dirinya seolah masuk pada pesona yang memabukan. Bukan kesan dingin seperti yang selalu Sasuke tampilkan. Tatapan matanya kali ini terasa... Hangat dan nyaman. Membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

"Denganmu..."

 _Onyx_ hitam milik Sasuke membulat tak kala bibir tipis gadis di depannya bergumam lirih. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa beban didalamnya. Emerald gadis itu mengantarkan sengatan kecil yang mendebarkan membuat Sasuke terdiam sepenuhnya.

Dada kirinya terasa berdesir.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _Masalah utama/konflik seperti 'perubahan' yang Sakura bilang di prolog di chapter ini belum masuk tahap itu ya, hehe. Alurnya emang lambat. Kisah anak sekolah pada umumnya, sih. Semoga yang baca ga kecewa, Jaa ne!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

* * *

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Apa aku bisa menatap wajahnya?"

"Ya Tuhan!"

Sakura menggigit jari-jarinya. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Raut khawatir juga takut tak lepas hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Ia menatap cemas keluar jendela mengawasi sesuatu. Buka-tutup-buka-tutup gorden jendela sudah ia lakukan berkali-kali membuat ibunya dari arah dapur memandang anaknya sendiri dengan raut bingung.

"Saki, ayo sarapan."

Mengabaikan teriakan ibunya dari arah dapur, Sakura masih bergulat dengan pikirannya tentang tetangga samping rumahnya. "Apa dia sudah berangkat?"

Langkah mondar-mandir di depan ruang tengah yang menghadap langsung ke jendela luar terus ia lakukan selama 15 menit terakhir. Ia ingin memastikan apakah tetangganya sudah ke sekolah atau belum. Mungkin ada baiknya jika seperti biasa Sakura menghampiri rumah bibi Mikoto lalu melihat sendiri apakah putra bungsunya itu sudah berangkat ke sekolah atau belum. Tapi sekarang ini ia tidak punya nyali sama sekali. Sakura seakan tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke. Kejadian semalam adalah penyebab besar yang membuatnya seperti ini, bahkan kantung matanya terlihat lebih gelap karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia sampai berterimakasih kepada domba karena dengan menghitungnya sampai 470 membuatnya tertidur walau hanya 2 jam.

* * *

 _Flasback on._

 _"Denganmu..."_

 _Terdiam lama, Sakura mengerjap kala melihat onyx Sasuke yang membulat. Butuh hitungan 3 detik hingga Sakura sadar apa yang baru ia katakan. Wajahnya memucat. Mata dengan iris emerald itu membulat tanpa berkedip. Bibirnya terbuka hendak bicara namun kelu, tak ada suara._

 _Sret! Sakura bangkit dari aksi berbaringnya bersama Sasuke. Ia menatap sembarang dengan gugup yang tak bisa di tutup. Di lihatnya Sasuke sudah terduduk, maya elangnya menyipit menatap dirinya penuh tanya._

 _"Maksudku 'mu' adalah Gaara-kun! Ya benar! Tadi aku terbayang wajahnya!" Sakura mencoba mengontrol emosi pada suaranya, "aku menyukainya, aku mengaguminya... Tidak tidak! Aku mencintainya!"_

 _Sakura menatap tajam, dirinya harus tenang. Berhadapan dengan wajah gugup melawan Sasuke sama saja bunuh diri. "Karena kita terus menempel di sekolah jadi kita harus jaga jarak, juga dengan Naruto!" Sakura berseru dengan telunjuknya mengarah tepat wajah Sasuke._

 _Sasuke terus memperhatikan apa yang gadis di hadapannya sedang katakan, menurutnya semua terdengar hambar. Ia merasa gadis itu hanya menutupi kegugupannya saja._

 _"Dalam waktu dekat aku akan berkencan! Tidak akan kalah darimu, Uchiha!" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, tak lupa dengan wajah angkuhnya. Ia harus terbebas dari situasi ini. Kalimat yang ia siapkan dari awal akhirnya tersampaikan. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pulang._

 _Grep! Tubuhnya menegang saat di rasa lengan kirinya di sentuh seseorang. Di liriknya lengan itu. Oh rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan setelah melihat wajah tajam itu. Uchiha Sasuke menahan tangannya. Ia sedang menatap Sakura penuh selidik namun kemudian senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya. Sakura merasa itu seperti senyuman licik._

 _"Bukankah kau bertanya dengan siapa aku berkencan?"_

 _Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tatapan onyx pria ini membuat kakinya seperti jelly. Ia harus segera menghindar sebelum kewarasannya menghilang._

 _"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak penasaran." Ujar Sakura berkilah._

 _"Kau cemburu?"_

 _Shit. Sakura menghempaskan tangannya kasar hingga pegangan itu terlepas. Dilihatnya Sasuke dengan tajam. Terimakasih, kini emosinya memuncak. "Percaya diri sekali! Bermimpi saja kau, baka!"_

 _Dengan begitu ia segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke cepat, sedikit berlari. Masuk ke dalam matanya adalah sihir yang harus di hindari, Ujarnya kepada diri sendiri saat merasa sudah aman jauh dari Sasuke._

 _Satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada kirinya. Rasanya, ada yang aneh._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Sakura menggeleng pelan, kakinya bergerak menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Lebih baik mengisi perut daripada membuang waktu untuk si pantat ayam.

"Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ibunya bertanya saat Sakura terduduk dan hendak mengambil lauk untuk sarapannya. Sakura memberikan senyuman kepada ibunya, "Tak apa, aku hanya kurang tidur."

Kizashi yang daritadi sibuk membaca koran di depan Sakura kini tertawa renyah, ia menatap anaknya bangga.

"Sebentar lagi ujian, semalam kau pasti belajar keras, Saki!"

Gerakan sendok di lengannya terhenti sejenak. Sakura mengerjap, "Ujian... Hm, yeah begitulah." tertawa miris menanggapi ucapan ayahnya karena ia bahkan lupa kalau ujian di adakan sebentar lagi.

Sarapannya berjalan tenang sampai ketika telinganya mendengar deruman motor dari arah luar. Sakura segera meninggalkan meja makan dan melihat melalui jendela. Terlihat Sasuke sudah siap dengan motornya, kepalanya sudah di tutup helm. Tak lama ia melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya dengan bibi Mikoto yang terlihat melambaikan tangannya. Sudut-sudut bibir Sakura melengkung sempurna. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berangkat setelahnya dan pulang setelah dia pulang juga!" Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara agar bisa berkencan dengan Gaara lalu memamerkannya pada Sasuke. Itu satu-satunya cara yang Sakura yakini mampu untuk melawan kebodohannya semalam.

* * *

Ini terhitung sudah 7 hari setelah insiden masuk kamar Sasuke. Ada yang aneh. Sasuke merasa seminggu ini kehidupannya berjalan tidak normal entah apa yang menjadi poin pentingnya. Sasuke tidak sudi untuk menyetujui fakta kalau Sakura lah penyebab semua ini. Sakura hanyalah tetangganya yang berisik juga sering masuk kamarnya dengan amat tidak sopan. Tapi dari hati kecilnya, ia merasa ini sedikit menggangu. Tolong garis bawahi kata sedikit. Apalagi ketika teman pirangnya mulai cerewet lebih-lebih dari sebelumnya.

Dilihatnya Naruto menekuk wajah dengan jengah. Sasuke yang tidak mau peduli hanya membereskan makan siangnya yang hari ini hanya habis setengah.

"Ini tidak seru!" Naruto berseru. Sumpit kayu yang sedari tadi ia pegang sekarang sudah terpotong menjadi dua. Sasuke berpikir bagaimana bisa mulut itu bekerja multifungsi ketika dari satu jam yang lalu mulut temannya itu tidak henti-hentinya bicara dan sekarang 2 _cup ramen_ sudah habis tanpa sisa. Mata _sapphire_ itu menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan, _ttebayo_?"

Mulai lagi, itu adalah pertanyaan yang menjadi favoritnya seminggu terakhir. Pertanyaan seolah-olah Sasuke sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh, ia mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan meneguknya.

"Sudah 7 hari setelah aku masuk akibat sakit sialanku itu kenapa Sakura-chan sekarang seolah tidak mengenalku?"

Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Aku sapa ia menghindar, aku ajak makan siang ia mengabaikan, aku belikan es krim ia malah membanting pintu kelas!"

Kini Nauto menatap satu-satunya teman yang punya kunci jawaban atas sikap Sakura belakangan. Naruto yakin betul sembilan puluh sembilan persen kalau sikap Sakura seminggu terakhir berhubungan dengan teman berambut raven di depannya ini. "Dia kenapa sih, _teme_?!"

"Sinting." Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari botol air yang ia pegang. "Dia bertambah sinting."

Rasanya Naruto ingin melepar 2 _cup ramen_ kosong di depannya ke wajah Sasuke. Tapi tentunya ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menanggapi Sasuke. Menghela nafas, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan raut kesal, "ini pasti karena dirimu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata mendegarkan Naruto yang menyalahkan dirinya. Enggan untuk melihat wajah temannya.

"Tidak ada Sakura-chan makan siang dengan kita membuatku tidak nafsu makan." Naruto berucap seolah merasa teramat tersiksa dengan tidak adanya Sakura.

"Kau menghabiskan dua _cup ramen, dobe_." Sasuke membalas malas keluhan pedih teman kuningnya ini.

"Jika ada Sakura-chan aku akan makan tiga _cup ramen_ , _ttebayo_!"

"Terserah." Merasa berlama-lama dengan Naruto akan membuatnya jengkel, ia segera berdiri meninggalkan temannya yang masih merajuk mengenai Sakura. Si Sakura itu pakai sihir apa sampai membuat Naruto uring-uringan begini?

Sasuke mendecak, ia kembali mengingat antara Naruto dan Sakura memang tidak ada yang waras.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Sakura-chan, Sasuke!"

Naruto sedikit berteriak ketika menyadari Sasuke sudah hampir menghilang di pintu masuk. Ia hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan temannya. Kalau sampai 2 hari lagi Sakura masih seperti ini, Naruto janji akan mencari tahu alasannya sendiri.

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" merasa namanya di panggil, Sakura menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Tangan dan matanya terlihat sibuk menyelesaikan soal matematika yang di berikan Kakashi- _sensei_ 30 menit lalu.

Sampai 1 menit lamanya tidak ada kata lanjutan membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman cantik di sebelahnya yang sudah memanggilnya tadi. Ia menjatuhkan penanya begitu saja, lengan kirinya bergerak menyelipkan rambut sebahunya ke belakang telinga.

"Ada apa, _pig_?"

Ino menatap Sakura di sampingnya dengan tangan memangku wajahnya. "bukankah seminggu yang lalu kau berkata akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke-kun dan Naruto?"

Ino bertanya heran mengingat seminggu yang lalu Sakura bersikeras akan mengatakan keputusan penting pada kedua teman lelakinya. Mata Ino menyipit melihat Sakura yang terkejut seolah kata-kata Ino mengingatkannya sesuatu.

"Ah... Ya, aku hampir saja lupa."

Ino mengerjap, "Kau belum mengatakan apa-apa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan cengiran di bibirnya. Ino menatapnya bingung. "Bukankah seminggu ini kau sudah menghindari mereka berdua?" Ino tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan temannya seminggu terakhir ini yang terlihat menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran Sasuke juga Naruto. Yah, walau hanya Naruto saja sih yang gemar ke kelas mereka. "Ku kira kau sudah mengatakan keputusan penting itu." lanjutnya sedikit bergumam.

Sakura meringis, "itu untuk masalah yang berbeda, _pig_."

Ino menanggapinya dengan _oh_ dan bertanya satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran seminggu ini. _Aquamarine_ nya menatap Sakura penuh harap. "Memangnya seminggu lalu kau ingin mengatakan apa? Kau merahasiakannya dariku, _forehead_!"

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk penanya di meja. Wajahnya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ia membasahi bibirnya sedikit, tangannya bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Ino makin menyipit melihat tingkah teman merah mudanya ini.

"Aku dengar kabar kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto," Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Ini menganggunya selama sebulan lebih. Akhirnya dengan gamblang ia mengatakan itu pada Ino. "kudengar dari Shino, Hinata cemburu padaku dan setelahnya Hinata selalu mengabaikan sapaanku."

Sakura bercerita bahwa sekitar dua bulan yang lalu Naruto memang mengantar Sakura setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah selama satu bulan penuh, tentunya itu bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka bertiga, Naruto, Sakura juga Sasuke bertaruh tentang siapa yang akan menikah duluan antara Asuma _-sensei_ dan Kakashi _-sensei_. Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya berujar yakin kalau Kakashi- _sensei_ akan menikah lebih dulu karena menurut Naruto, Kakashi- _sensei_ lebih tampan dari Asuma- _sensei_ , membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum senang karena Naruto gampang di bodohi. Tentu saja Asuma _-sensei_ yang akan menikah lebih dulu, kabar miringnya Kurenai _-sensei_ tengah berbadan dua. Sayangnya Naruto tidak _up-to-date_ sampai tak tahu kabar miring yang heboh beberapa bulan lalu itu. Jadi setelah sebulan membuat taruhan tiba-tiba undangan pernikahan Asuma _-sensei_ dan Kurenai- _sensei_ menyebar luas membuat Naruto menekuk wajahnya kala itu seharian penuh. Dengan kekalahannya Naruto menuruti perintah Sakura untuk mengantar jemput sekolahnya setiap hari. Walau sebenarnya Naruto tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan permintaan Sakura tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah ia harus bangun lebih pagi karena arah rumah mereka berdua benar-benar berlawanan dengan sekolah.

"Jadi, mungkin itulah alasan Hinata mulai mengabaikanku, melihatku sebulan penuh berngkat pulang bersama."

Sakura menatap Ino yang masih seksama mendengarkan ceritanya, dilihat bagaimanapun Ino tampak antusias dengan cerita Sakura. "Permintaanmu sungguh mudah, kalau hanya begitu sih lebih baik dengan tetanggamu saja."

Sakura memutar matanya kesal, "Si Sasuke itu mana mungkin memberikan cuma-cuma tumpangannya padaku, Ino!"

Ino tertawa, melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "lalu Sasuke meminta apa pada Naruto?"

Sakura menjetik dahi Ino. "Lupakan tentang taruhan itu dan kembali pada Hinata, _Pig_." Wajah antusias Ino perlahan menghilang berubah menjadi dengusan kesal.

Mata hijau Sakura bergerak-gerak, bibir tipisnya perlahan melengkungkan senyum kecil. "Hinata gadis yang baik, _pig_. Mana mungkin aku tega menyakitinya."

Senyumnya semakin melebar. "Jadi awalnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan itu pada Naruto dan membuatnya agar tidak terlalu menempel padaku."

Bibirnya terkekeh geli, "dengan cara itu satu-satunya agar aku bisa berterimakasih pada Hinata yang selalu memberikanku salinan catatan biologi."

Ino tertawa dan mencubit pipi temannya ini gemas. Sebenarnya Ino sudah tahu gosip kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak lama, namun ia mengira Hinata hanya mengagumi saja dan tidak mungkin cemburu (mengingat sifatnya yang penyabar dan penuh kasih) jadi Ino hanya mengganggapnya angin lalu tanpa peduli lebih.

"Lalu kenapa dengan Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya juga?"

Ino masih terlihat bingung, ia menatap Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat gusar.

"Entahlah, waktu itu aku hanya kesal Karin selalu saja mengajakku bertengkar karena hal sepele tentang Sasuke."

Secara tiba-tiba Sakura memegang bahu Ino, wajahnya menunjukan senyum antusias. "Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku sudah menemukan alasan lain, _pig_!"

Bibir tipisnya lanjut berkata, "Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus membantuku agar berkencan dengan Gaara-kun! Kau mau kan?"

Ino yang masih bingung alasan Sakura tentang Sasuke akhirnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum sebagai jawaban _ya_ atas permintaan sahabatnya untuk berkencan.

Walau hatinya agak ragu, kenapa harus Gaara?

* * *

Gaara membawa sebuah buku bertuliskan ekonomi di tangannya. Dia baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Menjadi kapten basket sekolah membuatnya terkadang mendapat dispensasi kelas karena kesibukan turnamen. Akibatnya pelajaran tertinggal dan tugas sekolah terbengkalai. Namun itu tak membuatnya menyesal, basket adalah hobinya. Ia bahagia dengan hanya berada di peringkat 70 sekolah. Itu sudah cukup asalkan hobinya tetap terlaksana. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau berada di peringkat 1 menjadi saingan dari Uchiha Sasuke? Mari buat pengecualian untuk Shikamaru yang peringkatnya berlomba dengan Uchiha.

Raut wajahnya tidak banyak berubah ketika berjalan santai di koridor, tetap dingin dan tegas. Dieratkannya tas yang berada di punggungnya, tangan kanannya ia masukan ke saku celana seragamnya. Bibirnya melengkung saat pandangannya menangkap gadis merah muda sebahu sedang membelakanginya di depan. Jaraknya hanyalah sekitar 10 meter. Tanpa ragu, Gaara mempercepat jalannya agar langkahnya sama dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura yang merasa pundaknya di tepuk menoleh ke arah samping dimana ia terkaget melihat Gaara disampingnya menatap ke arahnya.

"O-oh hai," Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Latihan atau pulang?"

Gaara menunjukan buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang di tangan kirinya, "Pulang, aku harus belajar." bibirnya terkekeh kecil.

Sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau Gaara mudah sekali tersenyum. Selama sebulan terakhir memperhatikan pria itu Sakura biasanya hanya menemukan wajah dingin yang enggan banyak bicara, seperti tetangganya. Namun sekarang ia bersyukur karena Gaara ternyata sungguh berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Kau harus banyak belajar," Sakura tertawa menampilkan cengiran kecil, "ujian akan datang."

Gaara mengangguk, jalannya melambat mengikuti Sakura. "Kau bagaimana? Tidak ikut kelas tambahan?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "tidak, itu merepotkan." Hatinya sedikit tertawa, kelas tambahan bukanlah gayanya.

Gaara menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil setelah itu sunyi menerpa mereka. Hanya suara ketukan sepatu yang mengiringi langkah mereka sampai keluar sekolah. Gaara merasa seolah ada yang menahannya ingin lebih lama dengan wanita berambut gulali tersebut. Di hentikannya langkah itu membuat Sakura pun melakukan hal sama dan menatap Gaara dengan raut bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi dan sepotong kue?"

Sakura menatap Gaara yang kini tersenyum miring. _Emerald_ itu berbinar dengan senyum di bibir tipisnya yang tersungging.

 _Oh Tuhan! Ini terlalu cepat kau kabulkan doaku_. Hatinya berteriak senang.

"Tentu, ayo!"

* * *

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Naruto memasuki kamarnya mendapati teman berambut ravennya itu sedang meringkuk malas di sofa. Tangannya sibuk menyentuh layar _smartphone_ yang ia pegang. Naruto sedikit menyipit dan mendapati temannya bermain _game_ kekanakan.

Memutar bola matanya, Naruto merasa heran dengan kelakuan Sasuke seminggu terakhir. Laki-laki yang tidak banyak bicara itu sekarang makin hemat bicara. Bisa di hitung berapa kali mereka berdua mengobrol dengan Naruto yang terus bertanya dan Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Sakura-chan atau gadis pirang murid sekolah lain yang belakang ini dekat dengan Sasuke, Naruto terus bertanya-tanya.

"Hentikan permainan bodohmu, _teme_! Kau terlihat aneh." Naruto memandangnya makin ngeri melihat Sasuke semakin fokus pada gadgetnya. Itu adalah _games Where's My Water._ Sebuah aplikasi permainan yang sering sepupu umur 6 tahunnya mainkan. _Game_ bodoh tentang buaya yang menunggu air turun padanya untuk mandi. Darimana Sasuke tahu permainan seperti itu?

"Bukankah kau harus menjemput Shion?"

Membuka kaleng soda yang ia bawa dari lemari pendingin, Naruto segera meminumnya untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang masih bergeming.

"Bisakah kau menjemput Shion untukku?"

Naruto hampir saja tersedak minumannya sendiri. Tergambar jelas wajah Naruto penuh raut kesal tapi sang penyebab masih saja santai memainkan gadgetnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

Sasuke menghempaskan gadget di tangannya sembarang. Di ubahnya posisi duduk menjadi terbaring di sofa, matanya lurus menatap langit-langit kamar putih polos itu. "Menyuruh Kiba hanya akan membuat masalah."

 _Pluk!_ Naruto melempar bantal di ranjangnya nyaris mengenai wajah Sasuke yang matanya hampir terpejam. "Kalau begitu kau saja! Kau kan calon pacarnya!" ujarnya kesal.

"atau mungkin sekarang sudah berpacaran." tambahnya sinis.

Heran dengan kelakuan temannya yang sekarang berancang-ancang untuk menuju mimpi, Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sasuke se-idiot ini? Naruto mengenal Sasuke sejak masih _junior high school,_ bukan sebagai teman sekolah tetapi sebagai teman di tempat bimbingan belajar yang sama. Hingga akhirnya pertemanan keduanya bertambah erat kala memasuki sekolah menengah atas bersama. Sasuke bukan lelaki yang selalu bercerita tentang asmara juga gadis. Dia agak tertutup masalah wanita. Bahkan sampai sekarang hanya dua nama gadis yang berhasil keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Sakura dan Shion. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan oleh Naruto kalau 2 gadis tersebut memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati Sasuke.

Tapi hari ini Naruto mendadak ragu dengan pendapatnya antara satu dari gadis itu. Shion. Apakah benar gadis itu berhasil menempatkan diri di hati Sasuke? Mengingat sekarang lelaki itu seolah tidak peduli pada gadis tersebut.

Tidak, bukan hanya sekarang tapi juga kemarin-kemarin.

"Kau ada masalah dengan dia?"

Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. "Dia?" seolah bertanya siapa yang di maksud Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai, "menurutmu dari awal kita sedang membicarakan siapa?"

Sasuke merengut kesal tanpa disadari Naruto. Perkataan lelaki itu telak membuat _mood_ nya jatuh sampai titik terendah. Ia tidak berniat melanjuti pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

"Shion meneleponku 3 hari yang lalu." Naruto kembali meneguk sodanya yang tersisa setengah. "Yah, hanya informasi saja, sih." lalu melemparkan kaleng yang isinya baru saja habis itu ke dalam keranjang sampah di samping meja belajarnya.

"Dia menanyakan kabarmu, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir, katanya kau tidak pernah menghubunginya sejak kencan kalian minggu lalu"

Naruto sadar Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertidur. Jadi dia akan melanjutkan omongannya tentang Shion. Sebenarnya hal itu mengganggu Naruto. Bukan tentang Shion yang khawatir tapi tentang Sasuke. Masih teringat setahun lalu saat Sasuke mengatakan ia menyukai gadis sekolah lain. Membuat saat itu Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, karena ia kira Sasuke menyukai tetangganya namun lagi-lagi dugaannya meleset.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Shion?" Suara Naruto terdengar tenang dan tidak menuntut jawaban, dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kurasa Shion benar-benar menyukaimu, ia bahkan mengajakmu kencan lebih dulu."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Sasuke, kalau kau tidak berniat berlabuh di hatinya lebih baik hentikan."

Untuk yang satu ini Sasuke membuka matanya tiba-tiba, ada rasa aneh saat mendengar kata-kata yang paling di hindarinya belakangan ini.

"Menaruh harapan tanpa adanya niat untuk membuka hati, kau hanya akan menyakitinya secara perlahan."

Tolong ingatkan Sasuke untuk bersikap sedatar-datarnya manusia sekarang karena tiba-tiba kerutan mulai muncul di dahinya. Agaknya menghajar Naruto akan lebih baik tapi itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah hatinya yang sekarang benar-benar gelisah. Sasuke harus pergi dari situasi ini. _Mood_ nya berantakan dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk mengkonfirmasi perkataan Naruto.

"Kau terlalu banyak omong, lagakmu seperti pernah 100 kali kencan saja." Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau lebih payah dariku dalam urusan ini."

Naruto menatap diam punggung Sasuke yang berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Sesaat Naruto melihat kilatan marah dari wajah itu atau mungkin risau?

Bukan tanpa alasan dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi. Bukan juga untuknya ikut campur dalam percintaan Sasuke. Dia tahu pengalamannya benar-benar nol besar dalam hal percintaan. Tapi sikap Sasuke pada Shion perlu di tindak. Sasuke tidak pernah sadar akan akibat tindakannya. Naruto hanya tidak ingin membuat Sasuke nanti menyesal akan keputusannya sendiri.

* * *

Alunan musik menggema di ruangan bertema _black and white_ tersebut. Kafe modern yang terletak di pinggiran Tokyo dekat dengan sekolah Suna tersebut terlihat lenggang tidak seperti kebanyakan kafe yang ramai di jam-jam seperti ini. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya menatap kagum desain interior ruangan kafe ini. Gaara sedari tadi melihat gadis di depannya tersenyum senang dengan satu _slice_ tiramisu yang belum di habiskannya.

"Maaf membawamu terlalu jauh dari sekolah."

Sakura tersenyum, "Tak apa, aku suka kafe ini." bibirnya bergerak meminum _iced vanilla latte_ yang sudah ia pesan.

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini sekalian bertemu dengan sepupuku yang bersekolah di Suna."

Gaara menatap wajah Sakura yang penuh tanya, "Dia bilang ingin di temani karena merasa kesepian, orangtuanya sibuk bekerja."

Sakura terkekeh, mata hijaunya berbinar menyiratkan rasa senang karena akan berkenalan dengan orang baru. Sakura suka bertemu orang baru, dia suka berteman dengan siapa saja.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Sakura bertanya antusias.

"Perempuan dan dia sangat-manja."

Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat Sakura tertawa. Gaara mengatakan kata manja dengan kesal namun terlihat gemas di mata Sakura. Sepertinya sepupunya ini begitu dekat dengan Gaara. Terlihat lelaki itu dengan senang hati amat menanti kemunculan sepupunya.

"Apa dia berada di tingkat yang sama seperti kita?"

Gaara hendak menjawab namun suara seseorang memasuki pintu masuk membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura. Tangannya bergerak ke atas membalas lambaian gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tersenyum di kejauhan.

"Gaara!"

Gadis itu berteriak kecil dan menghampiri Gaara hendak memeluk lelaki itu namun di tahan segera oleh Gaara. Ini agak memalukan. Gadis itu hanya cemberut mendapat penolakan mentah dari sepupunya. Ia mengambil kursi di sebelah Gaara untuk di duduki, masih belum menyadari sepasang mata _emerald_ memandangnya kagum.

 _Cantik sekali_ , Sakura memuji dari dalam hatinya. Gadis itu seperti putri yang keluar dari negeri dongeng. Sakura menatapnya tidak berkedip. Bahkan Sakura merasa gadis di depannya ini mirip dengan _barbie_ miliknya yang berambut pirang.

"Sakura, kenalkan dia sepupuku, Shion."

Shion yang baru menyadari ada seorang gadis di depannya, tersenyum canggung. Ia meringis menyalahkan matanya yang tidak melihat ada seorang selain sepupunya disini.

"Ah- maaf tidak menyadarimu, aku Shion, kau?"

Walau wajahnya agak angkuh tapi senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya membuat Sakura membalas senyum itu tak kalah manis. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Cantik, seperti bunga _sakura_ sungguhan."

Sakura hanya tersipu mendengar pujian dari gadis secantik Shion. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa selain terimakasih yang terdengar gugup.

Shion kembali memandang Gaara di sampingnya yang terlihat sedang menikmati kopinya dengan tenang. "Gaara, aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu loh minggu depan."

"Apa?"

Gaara menatap bingung Shion di sampingnya yang sedang merona senang. Kepala itu mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan Gaara. " _Kaa-san_ sudah mengurus kepindahanku dua minggu lalu. Bersenanglah, kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu tentang ini."

Gaara merasa ini tiba-tiba, dulu sekali ia pernah mengajak Shion untuk bersekolah bersamanya agar bisa menemani gadis manja itu yang selalu beralasan kesepian tapi, ia menolak mentah-mentah untuk bersekolah di Konoha. Katanya di sana terlalu banyak murid bermasalah. Memang pada dasarnya Shion adalah gadis manja yang sulit bergaul. Wajahnya angkuh dan terlihat pilih-pilih berteman. Ia sudah bersekolah di Suna sejak _junior high school_. Pindah sekolah hanyalah merusak zona nyamannya. Namun sekarang Gaara tidak mengerti dengan pilihan Shion yang menurutnya terkesan aneh.

"Aku ingin mencoba suasana baru. Kurasa pindah sekolah adalah pilihan tepat."

Gaara mengernyit dahi, "Kita sudah akan memasuki tahun ketiga, ini terdengar konyol, Shion."

Shion hanya mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. Wajahnya berbinar ketika memikirkan hal lain tentang sekolah Konoha.

"Apa aku sudah bercerita padamu kalau kekasihku satu sekolah denganmu?"

"Kau berkencan?"

Nada suaranya sedikit tersentak. Gaara hanya tidak menyangka Shion akan berkencan, terlebih lagi dengan anak sekolahnya. Gaara bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki Konoha yang menarik perhatian Shion.

"Hum, kau kenal dia tidak? Dia tampan! Sangat tampan!"

Bibir Shion terbuka menyebut dengan riangnya nama lelaki yang tidak asing di telinga Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura yang sedari tadi seperti obat nyamuk kini menghentikan kegiatan tidak bergunanya selama 10 menit, memutar-mutar sedotan di gelas lattenya yang sudah habis sejak lama.

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Shion yang masih menyunggingkan senyum binarnya pada Gaara. Mencoba mendengar lebih jelas tentang nama yang ia dengar, bibir Sakura berucap pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga kedua orang di depannya,

"Maaf.. Siapa?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
